BETTER OFF
by tottorochan
Summary: Tak sehrusanya aku menangis. Harusnya aku tertawa bahagia, aku bahkan wajib berpesta, karena aku telah lepas darinya, lepas dari lelaki yang selalu mengabaikanku, lelaki yang selalu membuatku menunggu, dan lelaki yang telah mengecewakanku. Aku Percaya, masa depan yang cerah telah menunggu di depan sana.


Disclaimer : Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto

Re-publish. Pernah di post di blog dengan cast yang berbeda.

Inspired from SHINee "Better Off"

-Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiction ini-

Warn : AU, Typo(s), OOC, DLDR!

[Sasuke U x Sakura H]

.

YUPPI CANDY Present's

 **.**

 **.**

 **Better Off**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam ini, tepat lima tahun sejak kata 'I Love You' dan 'I Love You Too' itu diikrarkan. Dan, _Raikiri Cafe_ kembali menjadi tempat untuk merayakan _anniversary_ kali ini. Suasana cafe itu masih sama seperti dulu, sama seperti saat kami merayakan _anniversary_ untuk pertama kalinya. Tak ada yang berubah, mungkin hanya pengunjung dan beberapa pelayan baru yang sedikit membuat kesan yang berbeda.

Secangkir _Green_ _tea_ panas menjadi teman dudukku kali ini. Dia belum datang, bahkan pesan ataupun panggilan darinya belum menyapa ponselku, hanya tadi pagi waktu dia memberitahuku untuk bertemu di cafe ini.

Pikiranku mulai kacau, apa dia lupa dengan janjinya?. Aku tak tahu. Yang pasti aku akan tetap menunggunya, barang tiga puluh menit lagi. Menunggunya hingga cangkir teh di depanku sudah benar-benar dingin. Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku tak menghubunginya?, maka malas adalah jawaban yang pasti akan keluar dari mulutku. Aku benar-benar malas jika harus menghubunginya, pemberitahuan mailbox, nomor tak aktif, pengalihan paggilan sering sekali kudengarkan, lagipula jika dia menerima pesan ataupun panggilan dariku, rapat dan meetinglah yang akan kembali menjadi alasan favorit untuk menutupi semuanya. Telinga dan mataku sakit jika harus dan terus mendengar ataupun membaca itu semua.

.

.

Sasuke telah banyak berubah. Dia tak seromantis dulu, dia juga tak setepat dan sedisiplin dulu, pokoknya kini dia benar benar berubah. Dan asal kalian tahu, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia terlambat diacara sepenting ini. Bukan satu atau dua kali dia terlambat, puluhan bahkan belasan kali dia seperti ini. Itu terhitung sejak _anniversary_ kami satu tahun lalu, sejak dia mulai mengenal dunia kerja. Dan bodohnya aku, selalu saja memaafkan dan memaklumi itu semua. Tapi kini, aku bersumpah! Jika dalam lima belas menit dia tak juga datang, maka semuanya akan berakhir saat ini juga, aku sudah terlalu lelah terabaikan.

.

.

Akhirnya dia datang, tepat saat waktu yang kuberikan tersisa tujuh menit lagi. Dengan masih mengenakkan pakaian kantornya ia datang menemuiku. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihat sebuket bunga dan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah muda di tangannya. Dia tersenyum saat tiba di meja Nomor dua belas tempat dimana aku duduk.

"Happy 5th _anniversary_ sweety" katanya sembari memberikan buket bunga itu padaku.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian berdiri untuk menyambutnya. Sedetik kemudian iapun memelukku, dan sebuah ciuman mendarat di pipi kananku.

" _Gomennesai_ , telah membuatmu menunggu, tadi ..."

"It's Ok ..." kataku memotong ucapannya, kemudian berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukannya. Aku benar-benar tak ingin mendengar alasan apapun darinya.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya tersenyum datar dengan jawabanku. Mungkin dia tahu, aku sudah terlalu bosan dengan alasan itu.

"Duduklah" dia mengajakku untuk duduk

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan"

Aku tahu, pasti kotak kecil berwarna merah muda yang dibawanya tadi.

Dan, benar saja. Kini dia menyodorkan kotak kecil berwarna merah muda itu persis di samping cangkir teh yang kini benar-benar telah dingin sempurna.

"Bagaimana ...?" tanyanya saat kotak itu telah berhasil ku buka.

"Bagus" jawabku tanpa melihat ke arahnya, bad moodku karena begitu lama menunggunya bisa bertambah jika kembali melihat wajahnya.

"Kemari, biar kubantu memakaikannya"

Dia mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya, lalu disematkannya dijari manis tangan kiriku. Aku hanya diam, masih terlalu kesal aku padanya.

Sedetik kemudian dia mencium lembut tanganku. Kemudian memandang intens netra emeraldku. Aku hanya tersenyum datar, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa kesalku terhadapnya.

 _Huh~ kau pikir dengan seperti itu aku akan lupa dengan keterlambatanmu tadi?. Jangan harap_.

"Cha~ aku juga ada sesuatu untumu" ucapku sambil memperlihatkan kotak biru berbahan _beludru_ padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka dan lihat sendiri apa isi di dalamnya"

"Ah ... kau membuatku penasaran" katanya, lalu mulai membuka kotak biru berbahan _beludru_ itu.

Mimik wajahnya sedikit berubah, ada gurat kecewa di sana, apa lagi saat dia tahu apa isi kotak biru berbahan _beludru_ itu.

Arloji.

 _Of Crouse!_ Arlojilah yang ada didalamnya. Arloji yang sama persis dengan hadiah _anniversary_ tahun kemarin, mungkin itu penyebabnya.

Senyum puas mengembang di wajahku, tapi ... tetap saja rasa kesal terhadapnya belum juga hilang.

"Bagaimana ...?"

"Cantik ... sama seperti mu" jawabnya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

" _Airgatou_. Kau tak ingin memakainya?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Ah~ haruskah aku melepas yang ini, dan menggantinya dengan yang baru, bukankah itu sama ...?" balasnya sembari menunjukkan arloji yang sama di pergelangan tangannya.

"Hemm ... terserah kau saja"

Sasuke terdiam, sepertinya dia benar benar mati kata, buktinya dia tak membalas ucapan ku, dia juga tak mengeluh ataupun berkomentar lebih tentng arloji itu. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat reaksi lain darinya selain diam.

.

.

Lima ...,

Sepuluh ...,

Lima belas detik ..., sudah berlalu, dia belum juga menunjukkan reaksi lain selain diam. Mungkin dia tahu maksud dari semua itu dan dia masih bingung harus berbuat apa, atau mungkin dia malu untuk mengakui dan menyesalinya.?

Bodoh!. Aku tak peduli. Memang itu tujuanku. Mengajarinya lebih menghargai waktu, membuatnya sadar, dan yang pasti agar dia menyesali perbuatnnya. Aku sudah cukup lelah jika harus selalu menunggu lagi dan lagi.

Tiba-tiba dia meraih tanganku, dan membawanya dalam genggaman erat jemarinya.

"Sakura ..., _gomen-ne_ , aku benar-benar menyesal telah kembali membuatmu menunggu, aku ... aku ..." belum selesai dia dengan kata-katnya aku sudah membuka suara.

"Sssshhttt!, diamlah! aku sedang tak ingin mendengar alasan apapun darimu, hanya kepastian dari janji-janjimu yang ingin kudengarkan. Aku lelah Sasuke- _kun_ , aku lelah jika harus selalu menunggu."

Kesal dan emosi yang sejak tadi ku tahan, tumpah tiba tiba. Tubuhku bergetar dan air matapun mengalir. Aku benar benar menangis sekarang.

" _Gomen-ne_ ..." katanya sembari memelukku.

"Kau keterlaluan!, Kau tak menghubungi ku sama sekali. Hanya pagi tadi pesan mu menyapa ponselku, bahkan kau kembali membuat ku menunggu. Kau tak malu dengan cangkir tea yang telah dingin itu, dia yang menemaniku menunggumu, kau keterlaluan Sasuke _-kun_. Sungguh ... aku lelah, aku lelah Sasuke-kun" aku kembali terisak dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf ... aku telah mengabaikanmu. Tapi sungguh! Rapat dan meeting telah menyita waktuku dan ...,"

"Bahkan waktu untuk menelpon dan mengirim pesan padaku ...?" aku memotong kembali ucapannya.

"Begitulah, tapi ... mengabaikanmu bukanlah keinginanku. Kau tahu, aku selalu berusaha meluangkan waktuku untumu, tapi ... tetap saja, rapat dan meeting mendadak kembali merebut waktu itu. Percayalah Sakura, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak lagi membuatmu menunggu. Sungguh! Aku benar-benar menyesal" kemudian dengan jemarinya ia mengusap sisa air mataku.

Jika dia sudah seperti ini, mau tak mau hatiku luluh kembali. Dan rasa kesal itu sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

"Apa kini alasan dan janjimu itu bisa ku percaya?" Dia terdiam, kemudian kembali membawaku dalam pelukannya

"Harus! kau harus mempercayainya, karena aku akan berusaha dan terus berusaha untuk menepatinya"

Dan, kalian bisa menebaknya.

 _Right._ Kalian benar. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku kembali memaafkannya. Dan kini. Makan malampun kami nikmati dengan damai, dengan canda tawa, walau tadi sempat ada _part_ dimana air mata harus mengalir terlebih dahulu. Bukankah kejadian seperti ini mungkin sudah terlalu membosankan ...? Bukan hanya bagi kalian, tapi juga bagiku.

.

.

"Ino- _butta_!, bangun!" dia tak bergeming

"Hei! bangun ..." teriakku sembari menarik kasar selimutnya.

"Aku bangun" akhirnya, terdengar suara parau miliknya.

Sudah dua hari ini dia menginap di apartemenku. Rumahnya yang jauh dari tempatnya bekerja, telah memaksanya kembali menginap. Aku tak pernah keberatan saat dia meminta izin untuk menginap, malah dengan senang hati aku mempersilahkannya menginap di tempatku, walau kadang aku sering dibuat kesal saat membangunkannya, mungkin karena ia telah tertular penyakit gemar tidur Shikamaru. Seperti saat ini, padahal aku sudah membangunkannya dari setengah jam yang lalu, tapi dia tak bergeming sama sekali. Sungguh sangat-sangat frustasi aku dibuatnya.

"Hei~ bangun! bukankah kita akan joging pagi ini"

"Aku masih mengantuk" masih dengan suara paraunya ia menjawab, sedetik kemudian dia kembali mendengkur

"Kau tak mau ikut joging?. Ya sudah! aku pergi, _jaa-ne_ ..."

" _Cotto matte_! Aku ikut" teriaknya, kemudian langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur, dengan mata yang masih tertutup dia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

" _Matte-ne_ ..." teriaknya di sela-sela suara kran yang menyala, mungkin kini dia tengah mencuci wajahnya.

Sembari menunggunya, ku sambar Samsung Galaksi S4 milikku. Tak ada pesan ataupun panggilan darinya, _inbox_ dan _logs_ panggilan di _smartphone_ itu masih sama seperti dua hari yang lalu, mungkin hanya beberapa sms dan panggilan telepon dari Ino yang yang membuatnya berbeda, dan itu artinya 2 X 24 jam lebih dia tak menghubungiku. Apa dia begitu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, atau mungkin saja dia lupa, sebab sudah menemukan yang baru?, aku tak tahu pasti. Yang pasti kini aku kembali benar-benar dibuat kesal olehnya. Sungguh, aku sudah tak begitu bahagia dengan hubungan ini. Aku telah begitu lelah, di hati ku yang paling dalam dirinya sudah semakin jauh dan semakin sulit di jangkau.

.

.

"Kau tidur jam berapa semalam?"

"Eh ..." aku terkejut mendapati Ino tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingku, aku bahkan tak menyadarinya saat ia kembali dari kamar mandi.

"Aku tak ingat, yang pasti aku tidur saat kau benar-benar sudah berada di alam mimpi. Kenapa? "

"Mata pandamu terlihat jelas" sembari mengikat rambutnya, ia kembali bertanya " Hei ..., kau juga menangis semalam?"

"Tidak ..."

"Tak usah mencoba berbohong padaku, mata sembab mu buktinya"

"Astaga, sudahlah. Ayo berangkat, aku tak mau joging terlalu siang, sinar UV tak begitu baik bagi kulit " kataku akhirnya, aku tak mau dibrondong pertanyaan tak penting darinya.

"Hei, _Matte_!. Aku belum selesai menali sepatuku!" Tak ku hiraukan lagi teriakannya, aku terus saja berjalan lurus keluar dari apartemen.

.

.

Sekarang kami telah berada diantara puluhan orang yang tengah menikmati udara pagi di sini, mereka sibuk dengan aktifitas masing masing, begitu juga dengan kami. Tak ada satu patah katapun yang keluar dari mulut kami sejak start hingga pendinginan. Bak dua orang yang tak saling mengenal.

"Kini aku jarang melihat kau bersama dengan Sasuke, kalian tidak _break_ _up_ -kan?" Ino membuka pertanyaan.

"Tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat mungkin?"

"Apa?, Kau benar-benar berharap putus darinya?" Ino memandangiku tak percaya

"Ya ... begitulah, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tak ada sedikitpun waktunya yang tersisa untukku. Mungkin aku sudah tak penting lagi baginya. Lagi pula aku juga sudah terlalu lelah dengan hubungan kami, mungkin dengan _break_ semuanya akan kembali lebih baik."

"Tapi kau belum mengatakan padanya kan?"

"Aku sedang memikirnya kembali, sembari mencari waktu yang tepat."

"Hei ... bukankan baru dua bulan yang lalu kalian merayakan _anniversay_ ke lima, dan sekarang kau berniat untuk memutuskannya ...?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. dan tersenyum menanggapi ucapannya.

"Hebat ..."

"Kau mungkin akan melakukan hal yang yang sama, jika kau dalam posisiku"

Ino mengerutkan keningnya "Maksudmu?"

"Kau juga akan memutuskan Sai, jika kau terus dan selalu di abaikan sepertiku"

"Tentu saja, perhatian itu penting dalam suatu hubungan," Ino membenarkan ikat rambutnya. "Apa alasan itu cukup untuk memutuskannya? Bukankah dia amat sangat mencintai mu" Ino melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Lebih dari cukup bagi wanita yang selalu terabaikan sepertiku. Percayalah Ino, dia sudah tak mencintaiku seperti dulu. Sasuke lebih mencintai pekerjaannya dari pada aku, mungkin pekerjaannya lebih menarik. Atau mungkin dia sudah mendapat pengganti diriku" air mataku mengalir tanpa ku sadari.

"Jangan menangis, kini aku tau perasan mu." Ino memelukku erat. Ia mencoba menenangkanku

"Aku lelah ino, sungguh ..., aku benar benar lelah jika harus mempertahankan cinta yang mungkin sebenarnya sudah berakhir sejak lama."

"Aku tau itu, sudahlah jangan menangis~"

"Kau mendukung keputusanku kan?" dengan masih terisak aku bertanya padanya.

Ino mengangguk sembari menatapku sendu, seolah dia ikut merasakan apa yang ku rasa.

"Semoga keputusan mu itu tak membuatmu menyesal dikemudian hari"

"Itu tak akan"

"Semoga. Ayo pulang, aku lapar ..." dia menarik tanganku.

Lihatlah dia kembali berulah. Jika si blonde sudah seperti ini, maka aku tak dapat menolaknya.

.

.

Ino pulang ke rumahnya semalam, tapi dia berjanji akan datang lagi nanti sore.

Aku masih melihat tak peduli pada jendela ruang tengah. Sejak pagi tadi pikiranku kacau. Hatiku berawan, sama seperti cuaca hari ini.

' _Tak usah ragu_ _Sakura!._ _Kau pasti bisa melakukannya_ _._ _B_ _ukankah dia telah mengabaikan mu, dia juga selalu membuatmu kecewa, bahkan air matamu mengalir juga_ _kar_ _e_ _nanya_ _'_

' _Percayalah_ _Sakura_ _, kau tak salah langkah_ _._ _K_ _eputusan ini tepat, dan kau tak akan menyesalinya_ ' _Inner_ ku berusaha meyakinkan ku. Masih ada sedikit perasaan takut untuk kehilangannya

.

.

Kini saatnya semuanya benar benar berakhir, saatnya menghapus air mata. Dan saatnya mengakhiri cinta yang buruk ini. Tekadku sudah bulat.

Masih dengan posisi yang sama, hingga Ino datang dan menepuk pundakku.

"Kau masih menangis …?"

"Tidak! hanya sedikit berair. Hei! bukannya kau akan datang nanti sore?"

"Malas aku. Di rumah tak ada siapapun, _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ sedang mengunjungi Deidara- _nii_ di Ame"

"Haruno Sakura, Apa kau tak merasa kasihan padanya, jika secara tiba-tiba kau memutuskannya seperti ini? Bagaimana jika Sasuke tiba-tiba stres?" tanpa basa basi yang panjang Ino langsung menodongku dengan pertanyaan.

"Kasihan? tentu saja ada. Tapi perasaan terabaikanku sudah tak dapat menunggu lagi, aku sudah sangat lelah dengan hubungan ini, dan sepertinya Sasuke juga merasa lelah denganku. Tenang saja Ino, Sasuke tak akan stres. Buktinya ... sudah lebih dari 3 hari pesan ataupun panggilan darinya tak menyapa ponselku? Dengan kata lain dia sudah tak menganggapku ada! Kekasih mana yang tak kesal jika di perlakukan seperti itu!"

"Apa kejadian seperti itu sudah terjadi berulang kali?" aku mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Ino.

"Dia sungguh keterlaluan, apa susahnya mengirim pesan padamu, Apa dia tak ada waktu untuk mengetiknya ...?, _Kusso_!. Kau keterlaluan Sasuke!. Aku mendukung penuh keputusanmu, dan jika memungkinkan kau bisa memutuskannya sekarang juga. Lewat pesan jika perlu"

" _Arigatou_ Ino. Akhirnya kau benar-benar memahami apa yang ku rasakan." Ino diam. Dia tak membalas perkataanku. Mungkin dia juga merasa kesal pada Sasuke.

.

.

Lusa dia mengajakku untuk makan malam, dan mungkin itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengutarakan semuanya, waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri cinta yang sangat buruk ini.

"Memangnya dia mengajakmu makan malam dimana?" Ino bertanya saat aku menceritakan padanya bahwa lusa nanti Sasuke mengajak _d_ _inner_

"Aku tak tahu, dia belum memberitahuku ..."

" _Kusso_!, dia sungguh keterlaluan. Mengajak makan malam tapi belum memberitahu tempatnya, apa dia takut jika tiba-tiba dia tak bisa ...?"

"Aku sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu Ino. Dia akan memberitahuku tiga puluh menit sebelum waktu makan malam tiba, dan itu sudah biasa bagiku."

"Hei! Mana bisa dia berlaku seenak jidat seperti itu. Apa dia pikir hanya dia yang perlu bersolek?, kau juga perlu. Sungguh! kekasihmu benar-benar tak punya perasaan. Bagaimana jika kau terlambat datang?"

"Tak masalah, lagi pula jika memang tak ada waktu untuk berdandan dan mengganti baju, mungkin memakai piama tidur cukup."

"Hei … Haruno Sakura …"

"Aku sudah tak peduli padanya Ino" pungkasku, sembari beranjak dari sofa

"Bagaimana, jika dia yang memutuskanmu terlebih dahulu?"

"Tak masalah, yang penting kami putus. Ok!, sudahlah ... aku mengantuk."

"Aku belum mengantuk, lagipula beberapa proposal merengek meminta segera di selesaikan."

"Aku pergi tidur terlebih dahulu, _Oyasuminasai_ ..."

" _Oyasuminasai_ "

.

.

Matahari mulai tenggelam di ujung barat, pertanda malam akan segera datang. Dan kalian tahu, baru tiga menit yang lalu Sasuke mengirimku pesan.

 _From :_ _Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Neverland Café. Pukul 7.30. Kau tak akan lupa kan?,_

 _Usahakan jangan terlambat Ok!_

 _Aisitheru_ _…_

Lihatlah,Hanya pesan. Tak lebih. Bukankah kalian bisa membaca pesan darinya untukku? Tak ada romantisnya sama sekali, mungkin jika kata _Aisitheru_ itu dihilangkan, tak ada bedanya aku dengan klient kerjanya.

Ok. Sekarang aku benar-benar tak ada persiapan sama sekali. Mungkin mempersiapkan perasaan lebih dari cukup.

Dengan masih mengenakan baju kantor, aku pergi menemuinya di _Neverland Café._ Tempat yang ia janjikan sebelumnya.

.

.

Jarum panjang di arlojiku menunjukkan angka tujuh, dengan kata lain aku terlambat lima menit dari waktu yang dijanjikannya. Tapi ... lihatlah, aku tak melihat batang hidungnya di _Neverland_. Dia belum datang. Sungguh ... dari awal aku sangsi, jika dia menepati kata-katanya dan sudah benar-benar berada di sini, menungguku. Bukankah dipesannya dia mengakatakan jangan terlambat?, tapi buktinya? Nihil. Lihatlah! yang terlambat siapa ... aku atau dia yang membuat janji …? .Kecewa. Itu pasti. Benar-benar merasa terabaikan aku sekarang,

Dengan lemas aku duduk di sudut café. Sendiri?. Pasti. Kembali menggunya?, Tentu saja. Sungguh ... kini aku benar-benar ingin menangis, merutuki kebodohanku. Kenapa aku kembali dibuatnya menunggu, bahkan ketika ingin mengucapkan kata putus. _Kami-Sama_ ... apa salahku..?

'.…. _Wait_. _Kenapa kau harus menangis_ _Sakura!_ _, kau bahkan belum mengucapkan_ _kata_ _putus padanya_ _?._ _Bodoh! kau benar benar bodoh_ _Haruno Sakura_ _. Air mata itu tak pantas kau keluarkan, bukankah telah berulangkali kau dibuat m_ _enu_ _nggu olehnya? Harusnya_ _kau sudah kebal dengan semua it_ _u_ ' _Innerku_ mulai memberontak. Hingga tak kusadari si- _Inner_ berhasil membendung air mataku.

Aku hanya menatap kosong pada vas bunga di depanku, masih bersabar aku menggunya.

.

.

"Ternyata kau datang lebih cepat dariku"

Agak sedikit terkejut aku, saat Sasuke tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di depanku, kapan dia datang ...?, mungkin pertanyaan itu tak penting sekarang, yang pasti dia sudah datang.

"Tentu saja, 7.30. Itukan janjimu"

Ia tersenyum. " _Gomenne_ , telah membuatmu menunggu, rapatku baru saja selesai, jadi aku agak sedikit terlambat"

"OH~"

"Kau mau makan apa ...,?" tanpa banyak bicara dia langsung menawariku makan.

"Aku tak lapar, tapi jika kau memaksaku, apa boleh buat" dia tersenyum menggapi pernyataanku.

" _Samgetyang_ , kau mau apa..?" dia kembali bertanya.

"Sama dengan mu ..."

"Baiklah, kau mau minum apa..?"

" _Green Tea_ "

Tanpa banyak komentar dia pun memanggil pelayan.

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, dia sibuk dengan ponselnya. Hingga saat mataku menatap tajam ke arahnya dia tak menyadarinya. Masih terlalu sibuk dengan ponselnya. Membalas pesan dari klient. Penting katanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ..." aku memberanikan diri membuka percakapan.

"Hn ..." dia meletakkan ponselnya di meja, kemudian menatapku.

"Kau masih mencintaikukan?"

Sasuke terdiam, kemudian "Tentu saja, aku masih mencintai mu, kenapa? "

"Sasuke- _kun_ ..., jika memang kau masih mencintaiku, mengapa mengabaikanku telah menjadi kebiasaan mu? Apa itu termasuk hal yang harus kau lakukan ketika kau masih mencintai seseorang ...? "

"Ok!, mungkin suatu hubungan bukan hanya tentang hal laporan, aku sedang dimana, dan bersama siapa, tapi juga sebuah pengertian dan perhatian. Dan kautahu ... sikap mu akhir akhir ini sama sekali tak menunjukkan perhatian itu, kemarin ... lebih dari tiga hari pesan ataupun panggilan darimu tak menyapa ponselku, apa kau tak merasa perlu mendengar kabarku lagi ...?" mataku mulai berkaca.

Sasuke terdiam, netra hitamnya tak berani menatapku, seolah dia sadar dengan kesalahannya. Dia terus saja menunduk, Seperti anak kecil yang sedang diberi nasihat dari ayah ataupun ibunya.

Dengan masih mencoba menahan air mata akupun melanjutkan ucapanku.

"Kadang aku merasa seperti orang bodoh, yang selalu hanya melihatmu, atau mungkin ... kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku.? Padahal masing-masing dari kita mengetahui, bahwa ada jalan yang berbeda terbentang di depan kita"

"Tapi ... aku benar-benar masih mencintaimu, Sungguh!. Aku ..." dia mencoba membuka suara, tapi Ucapanku kembali membuatnya terdiam.

"Kau tak perlu mengungkapkan alasan apapun, karena semuanya sudah jelas, kau bilang kau mencintai ku, tapi aku tau di hatimu, aku semakin jauh bukan …?"

"Kau mungkin bertanya, mengapa aku tau semuanya?, karena aku merasakan hal yang sama…. Cinta kita semakin lama benar-benar semakin melelahkan, cinta kita yang sekarang telah berbeda. Sekarang cinta kita benar-benar buruk, jadi ... aku ingin kita mengakhiri cinta yang buruk ini. Tinggalkan dan lepaskan aku Sasuke- _ku_ _n_ "

Matanya Basah. Dia menangis, butiran bening itu mengalir semaikn deras dari netra _onxy_ -nya.

Aku tak tega. Sungguh ingin kuseka butiran itu dengan jemariku. Tapi …. aku tak bisa, hatiku seolah menolak saat tanganku semakin dekat dengan pipinya. Sungguh aku benar-benar tak bisa melakukannya.

" _Gomennesai_ , sekarang aku harus benar-benar pergi, terimakasih telah mengisi dan menulis sebuah kenangan panjang di buku catatan kehidupanku. Izinkan aku menyimpan halaman yang telah kau tulis itu, mungkin dapat dipakai sebagai pelajaran di kemudian hari."

"Begitu juga dengan kau, kau bisa menyimpan semua kenangan itu, jika kau mau. Jika tidak, kau boleh mengubur semuanya, anggap saja aku tak pernah ada di kehidupan mu. Sekali lagi terimakasih telah mengisi kehidupanku" Pungkasku akhirnya.

Aku benar benar harus pergi sekarang, aku tak mau menangis di depannya.

.

.

Aku pergi meninggalkannya, mungkin kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat. Bahkan makanan yang ku pesanpun belum datang. Masa bodoh , yang penting sekarang aku sudah benar-benar lepas darinya, benar-benar lepas dari cinta yang buruk dan melelahkan ini.

Aku menangis sekarang, tangis yang sedari tadi sengaja ku tahan kini tumpah sudah, aku tak peduli saat supir taksi menanyaiku. Perasanku kini benar benar bercampur aduk, sedih, bahagia, kecewa bercampur menjadi satu.

Dan kalian tahu, tadi saat hendak keluar dari Cafe, tak sengaja aku meliriknya. Sungguh, dia terlihat seperti lelaki yang lemah. Dia menangis sesenggukan.

Aku tak peduli, aku benar benar tak peduli padanya.

Terserah! Kini dia mau melakukan apa, aku tak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya. Semuanya telah berakhir. Cinta yang melelahkan ini telah berakhir.

.

.

Sampai di apartemen aku masih menangis. Aku tak tahu kenapa. Aku merasa seperti kelihangan sesuatu, apakah itu hatiku?, entahlah. yang pasti kini aku masih menangisinya, menangisi semua kenangan anatara aku dengannya lima tahun lalu.

"Huuft.." aku menghela nafas beberapa kali. mencoba memasukkan ber-ml3 oksigen ke rongga dadaku, berharap segera melupakan dirinya dan semua kenangan tentangnya. Lagi pula tak sehrusanya aku menangis. Harusnya aku tertawa bahagia, aku bahkan wajib berpesta, karena aku telah lepas darinya, lepas dari lelaki yang selalu mengabaikanku, lelaki yang selalu membuatku menunggu, dan lelaki yang telah mengecewakanku. Aku Percaya, masa depan yang cerah telah menunggu di depan sana.

 **~END~**

Yuppi Candy


End file.
